Rin x Haruka
by Forever Swimming
Summary: This is a story about Rin x Haruka. Also, a little bit of Rei x Nagisa. Rin transfers to Iwatobi Highschool and you'll see what comes of Haruka.


_**I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim belongs to it's rightful owner. **_

_Copyright disclaimer:_

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._

**Ok so this my first fan fion for Free! Hope you like it! If you dont like this ship I suggest you don't read this. Oh and one more thing i will be adding a bit of Rei x Nagisa. ((just a side note: I will try to update each Wednesday but that might not happen because of school.)) now here you go...**

Chapter one

Haruka's p.o.v (point of view)

I was sitting in the bath tub as every usual morning. I just thought about the usual: water, mackerel, swimming, swimsuits, and Rin. Yes that last part is true. No one notices that I too am yaio. I mean I am assuming that Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei don't care seeing as though Makoto and I always have to listen to Nagisa's dates with Rei. I tell him I don't care about their relationship but in reality I use it as advice for dates I dream to have with someone special.

*knock knock*

"Come in at your own risk." I said with a huge grin.

"What do mean Haru?" Makoto questioned with hesitancy in his voice.

"I mean I don't always wear my swimsuit in the bathroom." I said acting like Makoto should know this by now even though I knew he wouldn't.

Although I figured I might of frightened him he came him anyways.

Makoto just looked at me for a second and I saw his eyes slow drift down to check if my declaration was true. Once his mossy eyes reached my stomach he looked back at me to make sure I hadn't noticed yet. I just sat and glared at him watching his every action.

"Agh," Makoto said rubbing the back of his head, "sorry I d-didn't mean to be creepy..."

I just got up and grabbed a towel from off the counter and wrapped myself in it. I didn't really take much interest in the fact that Makoto may have just seen every bit of me but I didn't mind because I only like him as a friend. As for him, I don't know. Maybe Makoto does like me but the chances are slim.

"Shall we go Haru?" Makoto asked holding out his hand and giving his normal smile.

I just looked at his hand.

"Yeah.." I looked to the side, "can I get myself dressed first?"

"Oh yeah.." Makoto friendly smile vanished and he looked over with his face completely red. I grabbed my clothes and my swimsuit and put them on. Then I joined Makoto downstairs.

_In the classroom~~~~_

I was just sitting in my seat thinking about the water and how I ached to be in it. My head was turned facing the window. I peered at the pool of Iwatobi Highschool. The water was so calm and so open. I wanted to dive into it..

"Everyone! Bring your attention here, " Miss Ama said, "we have a new student joining us today."

All of the sudden Miss Ama shot a worried look at me. I looked back at her with a confusion. Suddenly the classroom door opened and a red-haired boy walked in.

"This is Rin Matsuoka. He is transferring from Samezuka Highschool. Rin," Miss Ama searched the classroom, "agh that will do. You will be sitting next to Haruka right over there." Miss Ama pointed to the desk directly next to me.

As Rin followed Miss Ama's finger to the seat she was talking about. once he found the seat he looked right at me. His eyes got wide and he looked shocked.

"Now Makoto please move up to the front please." Miss Ama directed.

Once Rin had gotten settled at his new desk he turned to me. I just looked back at him through the corners of my eyes. I could tell Rin was nervous. He kept looking back from Miss Ama, to his books, and then back to me. After Miss Ama had given us notes she told us to complete a workbook page. Afterwards she assigned everyone a partner. Of course she assigned Rin and I to be together.

"Sooo..." I said once i had put my chair in front of Rin's desk.

"Ummm... Haru?" Rin said with a very babyish voice that made me want to hug him and comfort him.

"Yes Rin?" I asked as normally as I could.

"I don't really get how to do this." Rin replied awkwardly.

I brought my chair around so that I was sitting right next to Rin. I glanced st his workbook so that I could help him. I was leaning over Rin which I think made Rin tense up. I felt him breathing really hard onto my head.

"Ok you see all you do is locate the verb and the put a slash in front of it."

"Oh. I think I got this."

"Remember to underline that whole verb and nothing but the verb. That means include all helping verbs and linking verbs along with the main verb." I explained.

I glanced up at Rin and he looked really focused.

"Now try the first one. First cross out any prepositional phrases."

"Ok...hmmm. Oh. There is only one. It is: into the garbage can." Rin said proudly.

"Ok right. Next find the verb." I directed.

"It would be: jumped." Rin said excitedly.

"Ok where would the slash be? And what is the simple subject."

"The slash would be before jumped. The simple subject is cat." He said very confident.

Now although I had never this side of Rin before I acted neutral as always. I continued with the homework. After we had finished it was already lunch.

_Lunch time~~~~_

I sat down at my regular table. The table in which Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto also sat at.

"Guess what Nagisa-chan?" Makoto said.

"What is it Makoto-chan?" Nagisa asked on the edge of his seat.

"Rin tranferred here. And he sits right next to Haru." Makoto said the last part in a whisper form.

"I heard you." I subsided.

"Oh did you?" Makoto played.

"So Haru-chan how is he?" Nagisa urged.

"I'm sure he's fine. Like I'd care." I said playing the part of a careless rival.

"Hmph. Anyways guess what Makoto and Haru-chan?" Nagisa said enthusiastically.

"What?" Makoto replied.

"Well," Nagisa let out a little chuckle, "Rei-chan and I spent the night together. Isn't that right Rei-chan?" Nagisa said grabbing Rei's hands and holding them to his heart.

Rei's pale face turned a tomato color, "Yeah." He whispered.

"Really?" Makoto asked like her really cared even though he wasn't that interested at all.

"Yeah!" Nagisa cheered.

"Well I got to go. Bye." I said as I got up and left.

_After School~~~~_

After I had gotten home I dropped off my school bookbag. After I had gone to the bathroom I was out to the pool at school. I walked slowly. I was thinking about how Rin might be there and how we could swim again. I smiled the whole way there.

Once I got there I ripped my clothes on leaving on my bathing suit. I dived right in. Now I didn't practice I just swam freely. Just how I liked it free I thought.

*splash*

I surfaced and looked over swiftly. I saw nothing but the moving water. I went back under water to find the boy who I had imagined would be here.

**Sorry this chapter was super boring. It was mostly just to get you into the story. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
